marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kick-Ass (David Lizewski)
Move =! Shouldn't this be moved to Dave Lizewski (Earth-616)? [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 20:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Kick-Ass wasn't on Earth-616, though. As evidenced by the lack of super-heroes. Dave Lizewski (Earth-Kick-Ass) or Dave Lizewski (Kick-Ass) WOULD be better, though. :--GrnMarvl14 23:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::D'oh! Didn't think about that amm, ::Guess I'll have to ask someone to make a new Earth-Designation number for Kick-Ass then!! =( [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 21:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Are we sure it has a designation? It might just be a creator owned book like Powers and Kubuki.--Max 22:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is. All Icon books are creator-owned. ::::--GrnMarvl14 01:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's what I figured. So is it part of the multiverse, or just its own thing, like Powers. In other words, is it an off topic article? Should we delete it?--Max 01:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's in that weird area where most of the Epic stuff is. We have no official earth designation, and aren't likely to get one, but it's something that Marvel published, and no one else has done anything with (well...aside from the company making the movie). It's not like Transformers or G.I. Joe, where there are reams of stuff Marvel had zip to do with. Marvel published the entirety of Kick-Ass, and likely will publish the (rumored) second volume. Millar and Romita could take it elsewhere if they wanted to, and then we'd be in an odd position, but it does make sense for it to be here for now. We just really need to work on our policies for Icon/Epic stuff that isn't actively being used elsewhere. Like, again, Transformers and G.I. Joe (along with Indiana Jones, James Bond, Star Wars, Star Trek, etc.). ::::::--GrnMarvl14 02:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that's good enough for me. We'll assume Earth-Kick-Ass is sort of like Anita Blake's Earth-97534 until we hear otherwise.--Max 03:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :His mother calls him David. and I updated this to David Lizewski (Kick-Ass) to match the naming conventions on the pages for all of the other characters. now that we have a uniform direction for this series, can we move this? I mean, with the movie coming out and everything, we would want to get this done sooner rather than later. I think this is about as close as we're going to get to consensus unless they put the Ass-verse in a marvel handbook or something. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha! Ass-Verse. ::I say we temp-move the page to "Kick Ass (Dave Lizewski)" for a couple months until the movie loses popularity. Then your name would be completely appropriate. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. But can we bot-move it to the regular name first? Just for the templating. It looks really weird on all of the comics pages having everybody else using the right naming conventions except this one character, and this way we wouldn't have an abnormal pagename layered over a second abnormal pagename. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, David Lizewski (Kick-Ass) it is. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yaaaaay. Thanks, Nathan. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC)